tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Valencia
This page is for the Kingdom of Valencia. For the kingdom's capital, see Valencia (city). | region = Eastern Northern Continent | languages = Common | races = | ethnic groups = | demonym = Valencian | religion = | population = | allegiance = | enemies = Andaria | factions = | government = Monarchy | head of state = King | leader1 = Derek I | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | formation = | ageoftga = Fourth Age | established = | p1 = Libaterra }} Valencia, formally the Kingdom of Valencia, is a nation on the Northern Continent in the Fourth Age. Its capital is also named Valencia, and the nation encompasses nearby towns of Reign and Solinas. Valencia is led by King Derek I who is supported by an order of paladins as well as the Holy Inquisition of Cardia. Culture Generally speaking, Valencians are tolerant of any individual's race. Demons were allowed into the country nearly a decade after the beginning of the Fourth Age, with the signing of the Great Trade Charter. Ever since, the fearfulness that had clenched the people's hearts at the thought of demons eased its grip, and with the presence of the Inquisition to help root out hidden threats and criminal underworlds of the cities within the nation, King Derek's citizens sleep more soundly at night. However, this communal sense of unity is also very against whatever might threaten it. Anti-Andarian sentiments run at a steady medium. It is known that the Andarian Empire is expansionist, and though the citizens are confident in the king's diplomatic skill, they also know that the mage society of Alent, a very powerful force twenty years ago, fell to those same forces. The people of Valencia are more prudish than those of Andaria, but like the Andarians, they allow the worship of any deity, provided there is no violent behavior in this worship. Even Mardük's worshipers have a place in society, though they are encouraged to hew to the god's original identity rather than the tyrannical god he became. Freedom and individualism are promoted right alongside the ideals of order and the community. The most popular clergy in the city is of Hephaestus, led by High Cleric Jumahn DeColann. The second most popular clergy in the city, due to healing victims of pain and injury, is the Clergy of Artemicia. There are four Festivals in the year, and one other national holiday. The Spring Festival, held at the equinox, celebrates rebirth and beginnings, and heralds the start of a new year. The Summer Festival, held on the solstice, celebrates laborers and craftsmen. The Harvest Festival, held on the autumn equinox, celebrates the harvest with a feast more lavish than the other three festivals combined. The Winter Festival, held on the winter solstice, celebrates the ties that bind person to person. The other national holiday is the Crowning Celebration, which commemorates the day that the king was crowned by his people. As to the law, it is much the same in Valencia as it is elsewhere, with one exception. In many other places, if an adventurer waltzes into town, they can expect to wear whatever they brought with them, no matter what it is. In Valencia, if an adventurer waltzes into town, they may not wear weapons or armor, of any kind, unless they fall into one of four categories: 1. Entering the city, 2. Leaving the city, 3. A soldier, either with the VAF or the IAF, that is on-duty, or 4. A city official, noble, or envoy of such. Diplomatic Ties The fledgling nation has been trying to form alliances with its neighbors in the surrounding countryside, but regrettably has not had a great deal of luck. Maar Sul is still stuck in a stalemate of a civil war, Scundia, while again led by the wisdom of Khasra Mallorein III, is trying to remain neutral to the Maar Sulais conflict and is otherwise barricaded behind the natural barriers of a small mountain range and an inland sea from Valencia. The Yamatian peninsula is too far away to be of much use to them in a time of trouble. There has been some luck in Trinity Gask, and the king is to be wed to a stateswoman of notable skill. Notable settlements *Valencia - capital *Reign *Solinas *Groves' Den See also *Holy Inquisition of Cardia Category:Fourth Age nations *